During construction and remodeling of a building it is usually necessary to install several electrical outlet boxes into the walls of each room in the building. These electrical boxes are known in the art to house electric sockets (or receptacles) and light switches. Since each room in a building typically includes several boxes, it is readily appreciable that installing these boxes can become a labor-intensive and time consuming undertaking.
For each box which is installed, the appropriate vertical location must be found. This usually requires that the location be determined with the use of a tape measure. Therefore, the individual must carry a tape measure and juggle the tape measure with other tools which are being used to install the box. This juggling of equipment is awkward and inefficient.
In addition to determining the proper vertical height, the individual must find the proper horizontal location for the box. That is, the box must be positioned such that it is flush with the finished sheetrock wall. This location is generally found after a time consuming process of moving the box to a number of positions.
Once the proper location for the box is found, it must be held by the individual while it is permanently affixed to the wall by hammering or a similar method. Holding the box while simultaneously affixing it to the wall is error-prone. That is, the box may slip from the individual's hold or it may be jarred during the affixing process. In either case, the box will not be positioned properly and may have to be reinstalled.
The problems associated with installing a single box are multiplied for each box for each room in each building. As a result, the installation of these boxes becomes a time consuming and inefficient process.